Lovin' in La Push
by Alexa Elisabetta
Summary: A one-shot BxJ. Bella returns home to Forks after a summer away from her childhood love Jacob. Their reunion is definetly M-rated. Major lemons. Please review!


BPOV

I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted him from across the yard. He was there, and he was perfct; _my_ _Jacob_.

I watched as he slowly wiped the oil from the engine off his hands, and made his way towards me, careful to avoid the car parts strewn across the lawn. His eyes burned with a silent intensity as I watched him slowly walk towards me with the confidence of a man; his boyish air shed like a skin. He had changed so much in one summer. He was completely _beautiful. _His russet skin soaked up the light of the burning sun, his strong features casting shadows across his face. It had been so long since I last saw Jacob: _too long_.

I breathed in sharply as he came to stand in front of me; at least a foot taller than when I last saw him. Jacob had become a man. A dazzling, god-like sculpture of a man, and I couldn't help staring as the strong muscles of his arm rippled with each movement. He looked at me with an intensity that still made my knees weak after so many years, and I felt his strong arms crush me in to a hug that conveyed what he couldn't say in words. Always the silent type.

I sighed in to his arms, _I was home_. When I was with Jacob I felt more alive than I thought possible; his loving touch burning trails in to my skin where he touched it. I shuddered at his warmth, looking up to find his eyes searching my face. I could only imagine what he saw there.

He brought his hand up to rest at my face, stroking my cheek in what was the most loving touch I could imagine. He cupped my face with his other hand, staring in to my eyes for several minutes, and I sighed contentedly, nuzzling his hand.

I felt his face lean towards mine, cocking at the last second and prolonging the moment our lips would touch. My body yearned to reach out and close the distance, but I stayed still, my breathing slow and even. His lips touched mine softly as I wound my hands in to his long black hair. Jacob let out a small groan as I pressed my body in to his chest; trying to close the unbearable distance between us. I slowly opened my mouth, sucking on his bottom lip and trying to coerce him in to doing the same. His hand ran down my back and grabbed at the back of my jeans. I felt him press my back against a nearby tree, my leg pulled up to rest on his hip. I moaned in to him as I pressed my hips in to him, beoming very aware of his hard-on.

I grazed my hands against his bare chest, revelling in the heat of his sculpted body. I heard him sigh in contentment as he moved from my lips, kissing a trail across my throat and neck. My throat burned as his lips touched my skin, sending chills of pleasure across my body. His fingers traced the top of my blouse, stopping to rest over my breasts.

I shuddered with pleasure as I felt him unbuttoning my shirt, throwing it hastily to the side as he began to kiss my breasts. I moved to unbutton his pants, ripping them down to his ankles before he had time to protest. He was always trying to play the gentleman.

My hand slid past the waist of his boxers, and I began to stroke his already hard shaft. He groaned in pleasure, his hands bracing himself against the tree as I slid his boxers down and took his tip in my mouth. I stroked with one hand what I couldn't fit in my mouth, and I felt myself getting wetter with each moan that passed his lips.

He lowered his hand to lift up my face, pulling my body up as he crushed me against the tree. He made short work of my pants, as he tored them off and let them fall in a pile at the base of the tree. His hands ran up and down my side and I shuddered at his touch, willing him to touch me where I really needed him to. "Oh Jacob" I breathed, my mouth moaning without consulting my brain. I felt his warm hands stroke down my stomach, stopping just before my panties, teasing me relentlessly. "_Please_ Jacob," I growled, "I need you."

His breathing quickened and he resumed kissing my neck as I felt him slowly drag my thong down my legs. I hitched my leg around his hip, pressing myself against him, making us one. I shuddered in pleasure as I felt him enter me. I felt _complete_ again.

I felt one of his hands pin my arms to the tree above me as he growled in to my neck. I loved it when Jacob was rough with me. I wound my hands in to his hair, pulling hard and causing him to moan in to my neck. It was the most perfect noise I'd ever heard. "Oh Bella fuuuuuck," he breathed as his lips moved to kissing my breasts, licking at the space between them.

His hands ravaged up and down my body, stroking at my side and sending chills down my back. He kissed frantically at my chest, and I grabbed at his hair, pulling a little too hard. His tongue sent me over the edge, and I could feel my orgasm mounting as he thrust hard in to my body. "unnggggg Jacob, I'm so close," I moaned, willing him to drive deeper in to me. I needed to feel all of him.

My hips came up to meet his and I felt him gasp in pleasure. I bit him hard on the shoulder as I felt my body start to shake with release. As I screamed out his name I felt his body convulse, and I could tell he was coming with me. He moaned and pressed me harder against the tree, pawing wrecklessly at my body as he came. He let out a low moan as he rode out the last of his orgasm, his hand freeing my arms from the tree.

We paused for a moment, spent from making love. He pulled me close in to his chest and brought me to sit on the sand below us, kissing me passionately while he stroked my cheek. "Mmmm you are _perfect_" he said, breathing in to my neck. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed in pleasure. I was back with my J_acob_, and I finally felt whole again.


End file.
